This invention relates generally to systems for dispensing fluids, and more particularly to valve caps and bottles for use in gravity feed fluid dispensing systems.
Gravity feed fluid dispensing systems are known for dispensing a concentrated fluid for mixing with a dilutant. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 issued Jun. 20, 1995 Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., entitled, xe2x80x9cGravity Feed Fluid Dispensing System.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,451 issued Jul. 25, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,110 issued Apr. 23, 1996, both to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company relate to a bottle for use in the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404.
Generally, the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 includes an inverted bottle containing concentrated fluid, with an opening closed off by a valve cap. The system further includes a dispenser assembly which cooperates with the bottle and the valve cap during use. The valve cap controls the flow of the concentrated fluid from the bottle into the dispenser assembly for mixing with dilutant, such as water. The concentrate may be any of a wide variety of material, such as cleaning fluids, solvents, disinfectants, insecticides, herbicides, or the like. The diluted fluid exits the dispenser assembly into a container, such as a bucket or spray bottle, for use as desired.
Various concerns arise in connection with the valve cap. One concern is that the valve cap allow for metering of the concentrate from the bottle so that a proper ratio of the fluids results. Related concerns are that the valve cap only allow dispensing of the concentrate at the desired time, and that the valve cap be easy to use. Cost of the valve is also a concern since it is often desirable that the bottle with the valve cap be disposable after use. A further concern is whether any features are provided with the valve cap to prevent or deter undesired or inadvertent dispensing. There is a need in the art for further valve caps which address the above concerns, and other concerns.
One aspect of the present invention concerns a dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two valve parts. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle, and a second valve part is movably mounted to the first valve part along a longitudinal axis of the first valve part. The first and second valve parts form a fluid outlet and an air inlet.
In the preferred embodiment, the first valve part includes a tubular portion which includes an air inlet aperture. The first valve part further preferably defines a fluid outlet aperture spaced from the air inlet aperture along the longitudinal axis. The second valve part includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet aperture of the first valve part. The tubular portion of the first valve part includes a circumferential seal positioned between the air inlet aperture and the end mountable to the bottle. The second valve part defines an aperture alignable with the air inlet aperture of the first valve part to allow air flow to enter the bottle. The tubular portion of the second valve part has an inside surface sealably engaged by the circumferential seal of the first valve part to prevent air flow communication between the air inlet aperture of the first valve part and the aperture of the second valve part when the valve cap is in the closed position. The second valve part preferably includes a fluid outlet aperture which cooperates with the fluid outlet aperture of the first valve part to define the fluid flow path through the valve cap.
A further aspect of the present invention concerns a tamper resistant dispensing valve cap for use with a bottle containing fluid for dispensing the fluid in a gravity feed fluid dispensing system where the valve cap includes two parts which define a fluid outlet and an air inlet. A first valve part is mountable to the bottle and includes at least one locking tab. A second valve part is rotatably mounted to the first valve part and includes a mating portion adapted to cooperate with the first valve part to open and close the air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap. The second valve part includes a locking notch. The first valve part defines a longitudinal axis. The locking tab is movable in a direction of the longitudinal axis. The locking tab is positionable in the locking notch to lock the second valve part and the first valve part from relative rotation. The locking tab is positionable out of the locking notch to permit rotation of the second valve part. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap are open when the tab is positioned out of the notch and the first and second valve parts are rotated relative to one another. The air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve cap are closed when the tab is positioned in the notch.
The present invention also relates to a method of dispensing fluid from a bottle including rotating and longitudinally moving one tubular member of a valve on the bottle relative to another tubular member to simultaneously open an air inlet through the tubular members, and a fluid outlet of the valve. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity, and air enters the bottle from the atmosphere. The dispensed fluid is mixed with dilutant. The one tubular member is rotated and longitudinally moved relative to the other to simultaneously close the air inlet and the fluid outlet of the valve at the desired time to stop dispensing.
A further method includes providing a bottle containing fluid therein, with the bottle having a tamper resistant valve in fluid communication with an interior of the bottle. The method further includes mounting the bottle to a dispenser assembly, engaging a longitudinally movable locking tab of the valve with the dispenser assembly to unlock the valve during mounting of the bottle to the dispenser assembly, and rotating a first portion of the unlocked valve relative to a second portion of the valve. The fluid is dispensed from the bottle under gravity through the unlocked and rotated valve, and air is allowed to enter the bottle from the atmosphere. The fluid dispensed from the bottle is mixed with dilutant supplied by the dispenser assembly.